


Инцидент

by Pringston



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringston/pseuds/Pringston
Summary: Ричарда Коултона — главу отдела экспериментальных биологических разработок — охватило невероятное волнение. Презентация, находившаяся в самом разгаре, шла хорошо. Все проходило слишком гладко. Такого просто не могло быть в Aperture Science. Поэтому Коултон сидел словно на иголках, ожидая очередное происшествие. Долго ждать не пришлось — беда сама пришла в кабинет, цокая невысокими каблуками и неся в руках какие-то документы.
Kudos: 1





	Инцидент

**Author's Note:**

> Странная идея вылилась в не менее странную зарисовку.

Ричарда Коултона — главу отдела экспериментальных биологических разработок — охватило невероятное волнение. Презентация, находившаяся в самом разгаре, шла хорошо — владелец компании, Кейв Джонсон, выразивший желание сам лично ознакомиться с новой наработкой его сотрудников, был явно доволен происходящим. Все проходило _слишком_ гладко. Такого просто не могло быть в Aperture Science. Поэтому Коултон сидел словно на иголках, ожидая очередное происшествие. Долго ждать не пришлось — беда сама пришла в кабинет, цокая невысокими каблуками и неся в руках какие-то документы. Все сидевшие в зале напряглись, юный ученый, всего пару месяцев назад устроившийся в компанию и представляющий изобретение своей исследовательской команды, с интересом посмотрел на женщину в белоснежном, идеально выглаженном платье. Кэролайн была личной ассистенткой мистера Джонсона с самого основания Aperture, и, по сути, заправляла здесь всем. Репутация компании, общение с инвесторами и руководителями проектов, документация, юридическая подоплёка и судебные тяжбы — она ориентировалась во всем, мастерски решая проблемы и налаживая контакты. Без сомнений, Кейв Джонсон был прав, когда говорил, что не будь Кэролайн, не было бы и Aperture.

Женщина подошла к начальнику и положила перед ним кипу бумаг. Джонсон с интересом и игривой искоркой в глазах посмотрел на Кэролайн — она редко отвлекала его на публике, предпочитая обсуждать вопросы наедине. Не то, чтобы их волновало чужое мнение — в любом случае из стен Aperture ничего не выйдет — просто в его кабинете была очень хорошая звукоизоляция, что помогало лишний раз не отвлекать персонал от работы.

— Прочти, — обманчиво мягко произнесла женщина. Глава компании погрузился в документацию, Кэролайн же подняла взгляд на собравшихся в зале людей и одарила их холодной, презрительной улыбкой. Ученые съежились на своих местах, молодой сотрудник, презентующий разработку, испуганно прижал к себе изобретение. Она внушала ужас любому, кто хоть раз встречался с ней вживую. В этих карих глазах таилась опасность, холодный расчёт и невероятный, нечеловеческий ум. Перечить или не подчиняться этой женщине было опасно для жизни. В прямом смысле. Если Джонсон налево и направо увольнял всех, кого не лень, то Кэролайн была умнее и мстительнее. Она извлекала выгоду из каждой промашки очередного работника, наслаждаясь паникой в его глазах, когда она разъясняла ему истинное значение пунктов подписанного им контракта, в которых говорилось об отказе от претензий к компании. Ричард прикрыл глаза, понимая, что означал визит женщины и её многозначительное молчание. Это было затишье перед бурей. Сегодня может полететь множество голов, возможно, и голова его самого. Оставалось надеяться, что он не отправится на тестовый трек смертников.

— Слушай, это, конечно не то, на что мы рассчитывали, — начал Кейв, вникнув в суть дела и оторвавшись от текста, — но всё не так плохо! Мы прошли через многое, и…

— Сорок пять, — вкрадчивый голос женщины прервал Джонсона. — Мы потеряли сорок пять миллионов из-за того, что ты в очередной раз наговорил инвесторам лишнего. Мы же накануне договаривались, что ты будешь и что _не будешь_ говорить. Я составляла твою речь больше суток. Какого черта, Кейв?

Все сидящие в конференц-зале резко выдохнули и вжались в спинки кресел, пытаясь слиться с ними и стать как можно более незаметными. Коултон тоскливо посмотрел на такую близкую, но недосягаемую сейчас дверь — их единственное спасение. Его внимание привлекло одно из окон. Перспектива прыгнуть с высоты третьего этажа выглядела намного более привлекательной, чем оставаться в одном кабинете с этими двумя. Коллега, сидящий рядом, проследил за направлением взгляда Ричарда и, на грани слышимости, вздохнул. Они оба знали, что стекло было пуленепробиваемым.

— Кэролайн, я сам решаю, что, когда и кому говорить. Если эти мешки с деньгами, думающие только о своём благосостоянии и репутации, не готовы пойти на небольшое количество человеческих жертв, чтобы продвинуть науку и всё человечество далеко вперед, то они нам не нужны! Мы сами построим своё светлое будущее, и ничто нам не помеха! — Джонсон начинал распаляться. Что он, что Кэролайн были фанатиками своего дела, готовые на всё ради достижения великой цели. И когда что-то не получалось, гнев и досада от поражения выливались вот в такие сцены. Может, если осторожно залезть под стол и тихо прокрасться к выходу, то получится выскользнуть незамеченным…

— Нет, не решаешь. У нас и так недавно был крупный провал, когда мы из-за того перебежчика потеряли разработку, над которой сотни людей трудились несколько лет. Мы больше не можем лажать, Кейв, компания никогда не вывезет на чистом энтузиазме, ты же понимаешь это. Так что, будь добр, заткнись, когда я говорю тебе заткнуться, для нашего же общего блага.

— Может, это лучше тебе заткнуться, женщина? Кто ты такая, чтобы указывать мне? — раздражение Джонсона достигло предела, так что он уже не следил за вылетающими изо рта словами. И уж точно в таком состоянии он не мог заметить, что только что совершил фатальную ошибку. Глаза Кэролайн недобро сузились. Учёные задрожали.

— Кто _я_ такая? Может, лучше будет спросить, кто _ты_ такой и что ты себе позволяешь? — руки женщины легли на спинку стула, стоящего рядом, и Ричард, поняв, что сейчас произойдёт, сорвался с места и, схватив за рукав шокированного новичка, рванул к выходу из помещения. Коллеги незамедлительно последовали за ним — никому не хотелось попасть под горячую руку и провести несколько недель в медицинском отделении. Миновав не меньше десятка поворотов, мужчина остановился, согнувшись в три погибели и тяжело дыша. Рядом на пол опустился всё еще следующий за ним молодой учёный. Проходящие мимо сотрудники догадывались, что могло произойти, и кидали на новенького сочувственные взгляды — они-то уже привыкли к постоянным крикам и чрезвычайным ситуациям, происходящим чуть ли не ежедневно, а вот для него это явно было шоком. Не такого ожидал только что выпустившийся из института парень, подавая сюда своё резюме. Впрочем, то, что его вообще взяли сюда, удивляло не меньше. Позже он сам решит, было ли это величайшим благом или проклятьем.

***

Мужчина и женщина задумчиво смотрели на закат, видимый через окно значительно разрушенного помещения, и курили одну сигарету на двоих. Первый сидел на столе — одной из немногих уцелевших поверхностей — и, затянувшись, передавал тонкую дымящуюся палочку своей спутнице, восседающей на стуле и локтем опирающейся о его бедро. Если бы случайный зевака заглянул в конференц-зал, его бы удивил контраст между спокойными, умиротворёнными лицами людей и хаосом, царившим вокруг них.

Кейв и Кэролайн относились к тому типу лучших друзей, которые постоянно ссорились, спорили и подшучивали друг над другом, но были настолько преданны, что готовы были порвать обидчика за один косой взгляд или неосторожно брошенное слово в адрес другого. Их знакомство было необычным. Кэролайн, недавно получившая высшее образование — что было тем ещё чудом для женщины в сороковые годы — пыталась устроиться на работу, но раз за разом терпела неудачу. Её просто не воспринимали всерьез и постоянно отказывали. Девушке уже было начинало казаться, что её мечта заниматься наукой, горячо лелеемая с детства, недосягаема, но однажды она увидела странное объявление в газете и решилась сходить на собеседование. Молодой Джонсон очаровал её: Кэролайн сразу поняла, что он такой же энтузиаст на грани фанатизма, как и она сама. То, что он собирался сделать, звучало фантастично, невероятно и нереалистично, но очень грандиозно, и девушка загорелась идеей этого странного мужчины. Когда Джонсон закончил собеседование и сказал ей такое привычное «Мы вам перезвоним», у Кэролайн внутри что-то рухнуло. Они никогда ей не перезванивали. Вежливо попрощавшись, она собрала вещи и направилась к выходу, но внезапно мужчина преградил ей путь. Он встал на колени и начал горячо упрашивать шокированную девушку согласиться на эту работу, обещая ей все мыслимые и немыслимые блага. Годы спустя Кэролайн спросила Кейва об этом эпизоде, и он пояснил свои действия.

— Я сразу понял, что ты — именно та, в ком я нуждался. Такая же увлеченная, как и я, с подвешенным языком и умная не по годам. Я по привычке сказал это заезженное «Мы вам перезвоним», но потом испугался, что тебя, такую талантливую и невероятную, кто-то перехватит, предложив вариант получше, и моя идея так и не увидит свет. Так что начал упрашивать тебя остаться. Я был готов на что угодно, чтобы ты согласилась работать на меня, нет, со мной. Скажи ты мне станцевать канкан или переписать компанию на тебя — я бы это сделал, не раздумывая. Я горячо нуждался в ком-то таком, как ты. И, как видишь, интуиция меня не подвела — мы хорошо сработались и добились невероятного успеха.

Слова Кейва звучали нелепо — девушка сама была готова умолять его на коленях взять себя на любую работу в компании, чтобы хоть немного прикоснуться к величию — но Кэролайн знала, что он действительно так считал. В своё время он был единственным, кто верил в неё и не насмехался над её амбициями и идеями. Каждый второй обсуждал, за какие такие заслуги Джонсон сделал её своей личной ассистенткой, намекая на сексуальную связь между ними, но со временем женщине удалось доказать свою значимость для Aperture приносимой пользой.

Кэролайн сделала последнюю затяжку и затушила сигарету о стол, выкинув окурок в кучу порушенного оборудования и мебели. Уборщик явно не будет в восторге, увидев завтра фронт предстоящих ему работ. Впрочем, к частым скандалам и разрушениям все давно привыкли — это было нередким явлением в компании, так как мало кто здесь отличался спокойным нравом. Может, Чёрная Меза и была права, называя их кучкой неуравновешенных фанатиков, собравшихся под надзором человека, не имеющего понятия, как нужно управлять научным учреждением. Но даже они не могли не признавать гениальности людей, работающих в Aperture Science.

— В следующий раз будь помягче, пожалуйста. Не хочется провести пару дней в палате интенсивной терапии с пробитым черепом, — Кейв прервал размышления женщины, разорвав царившее между ними молчание (впрочем, вполне себе уютное), и, поморщившись, потер висок, с которого до сих пор тоненькой струйкой стекала кровь, проложив свой путь по шее и пропадая где-то за воротником помятой рубашки.

— В следующий раз думай над своими словами, и я говорю не про инвесторов, — усмехнувшись, ответила женщина и поправила растрепавшиеся волосы. В этот раз они, пожалуй, переборщили, но до убийства по неосторожности бы не дошло — их медики творили чудеса, способные воскресить мертвого даже на достаточно сильной стадии разложения. Качество жизни такого зомби, впрочем, оставляло желать лучшего, так как восстанавливать мёртвые ткани, особенно нервную систему, до прежнего состояния было сложно, но они работали над этой проблемой. Еще несколько лет исследований и пара-тройка десятков испытуемых, набранных в добровольно-принудительном порядке, и они совершат настоящий научный прорыв. Еще один шаг к окончательной победе над смертью.

— Ладно, признаю, наговорил сгоряча. Ты же меня знаешь — могу таких глупостей наворотить на эмоциях. Впрочем, и ты такая же, что бы про тебя там не говорили большеголовые. Они каждый раз так пугаются, когда увидят тебя, что же ты тут творишь, когда я уезжаю на очередную конференцию? — со смехом ответил Кейв. Кэролайн и другие работники никогда не говорили о происходящих без него вещах, но он примерно представлял, что могла делать его подруга. Может, стульями и не кидалась, но наорать могла точно. Или, что ещё страшнее для провинившихся — говорить своим медленным, тихим, вкрадчивым голосом. В такие моменты даже Кейва бросало в дрожь, что уж говорить о несчастных работниках лабораторий.

— Ничего особенного, поверь, — с веселой ухмылкой проговорила Кэролайн. — В любом случае, всё, что я делаю, я делаю на благо науки.

— Да, — согласился мужчина. — Всё ради науки.

Через полчаса они уже брели на выход, петляя в бесконечных лабиринтах служебных помещений, изредка натыкаясь на задержавшихся на работе сотрудников, которых Джонсон заботливо отправлял домой отсыпаться. Один из таких трудоголиков корпел над бумагой, задумчиво выводя уставшей рукой строчку за строчкой.

«Прошу руководителя отдела по изучению аномальных материалов мистера Уоллеса Фишера дать разрешение на закупку 20 килограммов лунного грунта для исследования его свойств. Теоретические выкладки и модели, показывающие предполагаемую практическую пользу исследования, прилагаются. Жду вашего ответа. С уважением, Джонатон Лоус».

Через пару часов тот спал в обнимку с каким-то очередным странным, но несомненно — в перспективе — гениальным изобретением, не представляя, чем обернется его инициатива для судьбы компании и всего мира в целом. За приоткрытой дверью, через щель в которой пробивалась тонкая полоска света, мелькнул — и тут же исчез — мужской силуэт, держащий в руках небольшой чемоданчик.


End file.
